To kiss a Vampire
by Akasha11
Summary: Sabrina is a strange girl but one day her father goes missing and she sets off to find him only to end up in a scary castle with the feared Draco Malfoy.......
1. The Forest

Once upon a time there was a forest in north of France. People from the nearby town and villages dare not venture into the forest because it was meant to be haunted by the ghosts of the past and the most evil spirits on earth. Screams were heard from the forest by many a folk and people even started saying that a monster lived in the forest. For years nobody would go any where near the forest. People had disappeared and were never found again and it was said they went into the forest and were killed by the monster. The forest lay empty of people and the monster waited for its next victim.  
  
Sabrina opened the door of her and her father's cottage and took a deep breath and allowed the fresh morning air to flow through her body. She could smell freshly baked bread coming from the direction of the village and knew that the baker was hard at work. She looked at the book in her hand and popped it into her basket; sad that she had to return it so soon but at least she could get a new book today. She swung the basket and she walked down the steps that led to the cottage. She felt happy and free and she hummed to herself as she pushed some of her dark hair away from her face and walked down the mud path to the village.  
  
The baker saw her and waved and she waved back knowing full well he would comment on how strange she was behind her back but she didn't care. She knew that the people in the village thought her strange what with reading books but she didn't care. She was happy being strange, it made her different from people like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were the most boring and normal girls you could ever meet. At least they weren't as bad as Pansy Parkinson the most evil girl in the village and the most feared by the villagers. But Sabrina didn't fear her for she to was a witch. Not a very good one but still good enough to defend herself if she needed to. She caught a glimpse of her best friend Hermione Granger, another girl the villagers called weird but Hermione was more intelligent then all of them put together and she was fun to be with. Sabrina would have liked to stop and chat but she had to get her book back.  
  
She walked along happily humming a song to herself while the villagers whispered behind her back about how pretty she was but how strange. Every time she turned around they stopped and focused on what they were supposed to be doing. She didn't care and she felt happier then she had done in ages with the autumn sun beaming down on her face with hardly a trace of wind in the air. She crossed the road and walked to the bookstore were the kind owner let her borrow books whenever she wanted. She opened the wooden door and a bell rang above her head but not very loud just so the owner could know somebody had entered his store. He popped his head from behind a shelf and a smile lit up his crinkled face as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Finished already" he croaked stepping out from behind the bookshelf.  
  
"Oh yes I couldn't put it down" she said" It was one of the most exciting books I've ever read"  
  
"And you have read a lot, I know that" Said the old man with a little laugh that quickly turned into a cough." So I suppose you will be wanting another book today?"  
  
"Oh yes sir" she said looking excitedly at the bookshelves her face lighting up with happiness.  
  
"Take you pick" Said the old man watching her as she picked out a book straight away and began flicking through its pages.  
  
"Can I borrow this one?" She asked still flicking through the book.  
  
"But you have read it 4 times!" exclaimed the old man. She laughed.  
  
"Its my favourite I love it so much" She said spinning around.  
  
"Ok if you love it that much its yours," he said laughing.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked uncertain about what he had just said to her.  
  
"Yes of course I can get another one soon" he said firmly. She looked at him with happiness gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh thank you," She said and she threw her arms around him. She thanked him again and then walked quickly out of the shop heading for the bakers. She was shinning with happiness and she had a spring in her step. People were looking at her even more strangely but she couldn't care one bit. She saw Hermione outside the bakers, her bushy hair fought into a plait and Sabrina ran up to her.  
  
"The old man at the book shop said I could keep this book," she said holding it out for Hermione to see.  
  
"I love that book," She said smiling.  
  
"You can borrow it whenever you like" Said Sabrina truthfully. The girls talked for a while about clothes. Then she bid farewell to Hermione who walked off heading for the wand shop. Sabrina got some freshly made bread for her father from the bakers and then she made her way home ignoring the strange stares as she passed people. Near the edge of the village the heard a loud laugh and looked up to see Harry standing with Ron near her home. She looked around for a way to avoid them but there was no way. Maybe if she kept her head down and walked quickly he wouldn't notice her and she could get away from them. But it didn't work.  
  
"Sabrina!" shouted Harry and he put his arm around her. She pushed it off disgusted and took out her book and started to walk away. She passed Lavender and Parvati who were glaring at her saying she was crazy for not wanting to go with Harry. But Harry didn't give up that easily.  
  
"I don't know why you read that trash" he said putting his arm round her again and this time he held on tight so that she couldn't push it off" Why don't you forget that book and come with me so I can tell you how a defeated that evil wizard-"  
  
"I don't care how you defeated Lord Voldemort!" She shouted. Lavender and Parvati gasped and shuddered at the name of the evil wizard" you going on about it all the time is getting boring"  
  
"Ok then" Said Harry who didn't seem to get it that she didn't want to be with him" Lets go talk about how good looking we both are"  
  
Whack!  
  
That was it for Sabrina, she had had enough of him thinking he was so great and better then everyone else because he defeated the dark lord a few times and she had hit him over the head with her new book as hard as she could. Harry let go of her.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" She shouted so the people looked at her.  
  
"Erm would you like to go anywhere with me?" Asked Ron his freckled face lighting up. She smiled.  
  
"Ron id rather kiss a vampire," She said sweetly and then she turned away and hurried back to the cottage.  
  
..................................  
  
When she got in she saw that her father was hard at work cooking for the big fair the next day. He wanted to be the greatest cook in France and Sabrina would stand by him no matter what. But it wasn't going so well. Smoke had filled the kitchen from his burnt cake and he had thrown his cloth on the floor in a huff. She laughed and he noticed her through the smoke.  
  
"This is useless I will never win," sighed her father sitting down in a chair. She shook her head and walked over to him while he stared out of the window.  
  
"Of course you will win," she said" and the other stuff you have made is fine"  
  
"Yeah right" he said and he stood up and began pacing the room." I need a new career. What do you think about male escort? Or stripper?"  
  
"Oh father you're much to old for any of that and anyway before mother died she told me you were just as ugly when you was young" said Sabrina laughing.  
  
"Well yeah there is that" He said," Come on lets get the horse ready"  
  
Later that day, when the horse was ready and her father had loaded all his cooking stuff onto a wooden cart, she waved him off as he set off heading towards the forest a glorious sunset shinning in front of him. He wasn't afraid to go into the forest and it had been so long since someone had gone missing. The last one was when he was a toddler and the person who had gone missing had been his friend's sister and she had been threatening to run away anyway. Maybe there was nothing in the forest and he would find out. Plus it was a short cut.  
  
The night came fast and the dark surrounded him and the horse making him less brave. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea and he felt that he wanted to get out quick, which means he had to find a shortcut out of the forest. He looked at his map but he couldn't figure out were t go and it was getting cold. He heard a wolf howl and the horse went mad and it ran off pulling the cart with it. He couldn't help it before he knew what was happening he had fell to the cold hard ground and dirt was in his mouth. He spat it out and stood up and caught the sight of a wolf emerging from the trees. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him but the wolf was almost on top of him. Then gates seemed to appear from nowhere and he pulled them open and dragged himself inside slamming the gate behind him. The wolf didn't try to get through the gates and seemed sort of afraid to go near them. It snarled and then turned away and he sighed in relief. He looked up at the castle that loomed above him. 


	2. The Vampire

Harry knocked on Sabrina's door and she opened it and was horrified to find him at the door but for once without Ron. He pushed his way through and she shut the door behind him He looked around as if looking for something.  
  
"Where is your father?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your business" she spat scowling at him. He was good looking with dark hair and large green eyes but he wasn't her type. He thought he was better then everybody else and she hated people like that. She watched as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Marry Me," he said giving her a dashing smile showing off his white teeth.  
  
"No!" She shouted.  
  
"Marry me please" he tried again and he smile became even wider.  
  
"No now get out of my home" she screamed. She ran to the table to pick up her wand but he grabbed her a furious look on his pale face and his keen green eyes glinting with anger and rage. She squirmed in his grasp but she managed to reach her wand and she held on to it tight.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" he whispered dangerously in her ear making chills go down the back of her spine. She pulled away from him and held out her wand just as he pulled his out.  
  
"Expelliarmus" She shouted and his wand shot out of his hand before he could open his mouth to say a counter curse. He flew out of the door and landed in a muddle puddle in Sabrina's front garden. She laughed and picked up his wand chucking it out behind him and watched as Hermione's cat crookshanks pawed at it and them picked it up in his mouth. He shot off with it before Harry could get to him and Sabrina laughed as she watched Harry chase him. She slammed her door shut and went out the back way to stand on top of the hill. It was a place were she could sit and think and not be troubled by people.  
  
She always felt that she wanted so much more in her life and she hoped that one day she would find it. She never wanted to marry anyone like Harry or Ron and she wished they would go after other girls. She was strange but she was happy with it and if being normal meant she had to marry people like them then she would rather be strange even if it meant she was alone. She sighed and looked out over the forest the sun setting and her heart full of wonder of the forest. She had always wanted an adventure..  
  
No. She pushed the thought out of her mind. It was much to dangerous and she had to take care of things here for her father. She looked away from the forest and wrapped her arms around herself. She would just have to put up with everyone until her father came back then she would go off somewhere by herself but she would have to do it at night to make sure she wasn't followed by Harry or Ron. If she did she might just end up turning them into toads and saying that the monster in the forest had got them. When she was lost in her deep thoughts a horse ran up the hill with a wooden cart attached to its reigns. She run up to her and it snorted and wouldn't keep still.  
  
"Where is my father?" She demanded her mind pounding with worry for her father. Something must be really wrong with him and she had to find out what. She took away the cart and them climbed on top of the horse and took its reigns.  
  
"Take me to my father" She whispered in the horses' ear as it galloped off towards the forest.  
  
2 hours later the horse had stopped outside some large black gates and behind them a castle loomed above her with many towers. She jumped off the horse and opened the heavy gate and closed it as quietly as she could behind her and the horse but the clash echoed through the forest and surely somebody in the castle would have heard it if there was anyone in the castle. She tied the horse to a nearby tree and made sure he couldn't get away for she would need him to ride her and her father back to village. She swallowed her fear and walked to the large wooden front doors of the castle. She gritted her teeth and she pushed on the heavy door and it slowly creaked open and she walked inside. The wind slammed it shut behind her even though it was so heavy.  
  
She made her was down the main hall to the stairs. All over the place were statues of dragons and magical creatures and beasts, all made of shades of grey stone and all frightingly real looking. Her soft footsteps sounded on the cold hard stone floor were the dark purple and blood red carpets didn't reach and she felt cold and she wished she had brought a cloak with her. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea and she should have got Hermione to help her. Hermione was intelligent she would have known what to do but no she had to run off and run into whatever kind of trouble she had a feeling she was going to be in soon.  
  
"Father" she shouted," fathers are you here?"  
  
She walked up the staircase but there was no reply even when she called again. She was begging to think it was hopeless and she didn't want to walk round a castle and to get lost or to maybe meet the monster that was meant to live in the forest. This seemed like the home of some kind of a monster. An evil monster. She thought she heard a rustle of clothing behind her and she turned round quickly but nobody was there. All the scary decorations and the fear that there might be a monster lurking in the castle was getting to her and she had just imagined that sound but when she heard it again she knew it wasn't her imagination. She heard a door open and then another rustle and she turned round the see a door nearby open. Maybe her father was in there. She walked to the door and looked inside the see a long winding staircase with grey steps leading up to a tower. She started to walk to steps slowly and when she got to the top she looked around. She was in an older part of the castle and she could see this was some sort of place to keep prisoners because everywhere she looked there was bars and shackles used to hold prisoners she was sure were long dead. She moved forward and something crunched beneath her feet and she look down in horror at a bone. She couldn't tell if it was human or not but it had scared her and then she heard a rustling of clothes and her fathers pale face appeared at the bars. He looked sick.  
  
"Sabrina get out of here!" he croaked as she ran up to him and took his hand.  
  
"Oh my god your sick" she whispered" who did this to you?"  
  
"There is no time Sabrina just go, get out of here" he coughed.  
  
"No I'm going to get you out of here!" She said but them soothing grabbed her on the shoulder and pulled her away from her father. She fell to the floor and looked around in horror for what had done it but there was nobody there. Panic swelled up in her. Something had pulled her from her father but now she couldn't see it but she could sense it was very dangerous. She pulled out her wand but she couldn't see very well in the darkness to attack it if she saw it coming.  
  
"Lumos" she whispered and the tip of her wand lit up allowing her to see some of the things around her.  
  
"Put that wand down" came a voice from nowhere. She held the wand up not willing to put it down so whatever it was could attack her.  
  
"Put it down or he dies" came the voice from nowhere again. She had no choice; she could tell by the tone of the voice that if she did not put it down then whoever it was would kill her father and then kill her wand or no wand. She put it down in front of her and it rolled away.  
  
"Please let my father go he is sick," She pleaded but she had a feeling it wouldn't get her anywhere.  
  
"He trespassed here so therefore he is now my prisoner" said the voice. She looked around and saw a dark figure in the doorway of the tower but it was to dark for her to see any features.  
  
"Oh please there must be something I can do. Take me instead" She said trying to plead with him again.  
  
"I have him, I have no need for you" he said.  
  
"I'm younger then him, he's old he is ill I'm young and healthy. Take Me," she said.  
  
"Well ok but if I let him go you must promise to stay here with me forever" Said the voice. She noticed a little moonlight coming through a barred window and she at least wanted to see whom the voice belonged to before she agreed t stay in the castle forever.  
  
"Come into the light" she said. She watched as he hesitated at first but then he stepped into the light and she gasped in horror. In front of her was a tall young man with blond hair gelled back. His eyes shone purple and his canines were long and sharp, like little daggers. He was the monster. He was a hunter and those purple eyes were for seeing in the dark and those teeth were fangs for tearing through flesh to get to the blood. She could see that he could see her horror and she didn't think she had ever been more scared in her life. She was finding it hard to breath and to get words out.  
  
"I will stay"  
  
"Done" he snarled and he pulled her father out of his prison. He ran downstairs with her father and she ran to the window and looked out to see that he had shoved his father into an old carriage and a horse with blazing red eyes started pulling the carriage away. She didn't even get to say good- bye. She curled up into a ball and cried and the boy came back his blond hair glistening in the moonlight and his evil eyes watching her cry.  
  
"You are mine now" he whispered and she looked up at him with hatred.  
  
"What are you?" She demanded.  
  
"The master of this castle and a vampire" 


	3. It's a girl!

Sabrina looked around at the room she had been given in the castle and the tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She never thought she would come up against a vampire and now that she didn't have her wand she had no defence. She wasn't strong and she couldn't fight. Well it could be worse, she thought, I could be marrying Harry. She sobbed harder and lay on her bed watching the falling snow. She heard a knock on her door and opened it. And house elf popped its head round the door and it gasped and started jumping up and down clapping.  
  
"It is a girl!" Exclaimed the house elf" Sosil can see the girl. A girl it is that Sosil can see!"  
  
With that the elf ran out the room and Sabrina ran after him but the elf was much to fast and she lost him. She looked around at the part of the castle she was in and she was quite sure she couldn't find her way back. She began walking around looking for anything that interested her. She really wished that she did have her wand because then she would hardly ever have to leave that room and there was less chance of bumping into the vampire.  
  
"What are you doing out of your room?" came a voice from behind her, a female voice. She turned round to see a tall woman with pale skin and sparkling green eyes. Her was blond, long and hung free around her long face. She looked related to the vampire, which probably made her a vampire herself.  
  
"I got lost-" Sabrina said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Emily Draco's sister," Said the girl.  
  
"Who is Draco?"  
  
"He is the vampire who you now belong to" said Emily her green eyes sparkling even more.  
  
"I hate him. He's evil" Sabrina spat.  
  
"Well yes he is but he's ok once you get to know him and you get along with him a lot better if he trust you" Said Emily smiling at Sabrina who just glared.  
  
"I don't want to get to know him. I don't ever want to see him again" said Sabrina truthfully.  
  
"Oh really" Came a cold voice from behind her" Well I'm afraid your going to be seeing a lot of me"  
  
"Draco." Began Sabrina but he hit her in across the face.  
  
"Especially when I start to feed on you" he said and he gave a deadly hiss that showed his fangs and raised the hairs on her arms and on the back of her neck. She got up and ran, not looking back. She didn't know what else to do but all she knew was that she wanted to get as far away as possible from him. She didn't know what it was like to be fed off but she had heard that it hurt a lot and she hated pain and fear. She spotted her room and she ran into it slamming the door behind her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Bitch" Mumbled Draco when as he watched her runaway. He didn't want to hit her when he had first made her his prisoner but she had made him angry. He didn't really intend to feed off her but he knew that what he had said had scared her. Good, it was meant to have scared her and maybe it would teach her that he was the head of the castle and now she had to do whatever he wanted. He looked at his sister Emily who scowled at him.  
  
"There is no need for that. They don't call her that in the village, they say she is strange and that the famous Harry potter is after her hand in marriage" said Emily.  
  
"Harry potter" growled Draco. The last time he had seen him was when Harry had killed his father 3 years ago." That's who I want to feed off"  
  
For years he had wanted to find a way to hurt Harry potter, even to kill him but he was just a wizard and he didn't want to end up dead or in Azkaban. Now he had the chance to do it.  
  
" Hermione Granger is her best friend," said Emily.  
  
Hermione Granger. Another one he hated but he wouldn't kill her just make her his slave forever. As for this Sabrina girl, well he would come up with something for her. He started to move away when Emily grabbed his arm.  
  
"Maybe you should try speaking to her" Said Emily" Seeing as though she is going to be with us a long time"  
  
"Why would she want to speak to me? All she sees me as is a monster and that's fine with me" Said Draco giving a sickening smile.  
  
"Just try it I'm sure she can't resist your true charm. Cho couldn't" Said Emily.  
  
"Cho is dead," roared Draco.  
  
"To you maybe but you made her what she is" Said Emily" one of us, a vampire"  
  
"I didn't mean to do it, you know that, it was an accident" he said looking away tears stinging his eyes. At Hogwarts in the 7th year Draco had started dating Cho Change hopping it would make Harry potter jealous but Draco and Cho had fallen madly in love and when he was changed he attacked Cho and when he realised what he had done he changed her to. She was disgusted with what he had done so she had ran away and he hadn't seen her since but he still loved her and regretted what he had done to her everyday of his afterlife. He didn't want to do the same to this girl no matter how much he hated her. But maybe it would be a good thing to talk to her and try and get along with her. He at least had to try.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sabrina lay on her bed crying but keeping her eyes out in case he came and tried anything. She didn't ever want to be bitten by anything and more then anything she wanted her wand with her. At least then she would feel safer. Then she heard a knock on her door and before she could get up to answer it Draco pushed it open and walked swiftly into the room. She jumped back quickly of the bed and looked around for a way to escape. She looked out the window but she knew she couldn't climb down and the only other way out was the door and he was near the door.  
  
"Don't bite me please," she whimpered as she fell to the floor crying in fear. He walked up to her and she looked up fear shinning in her eyes and his eyes not purple anymore but grey and bleak. He kneeled down near her and pulled her hair away from her face.  
  
"The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like but not to the north tower" he whispered.  
  
"Why what's in the north tower" she asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you so don't go there" he snarled she shrunk back." if you need anything my house elf's will attend to you"  
  
"Are you really going to feed off me?" She asked her face almost as pale as his own.  
  
"No" he said and he left it at that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway nearly treading on a house elf that had been standing outside her door. It was the same one as before at her stood there looking up at her his brown eyes as large as tennis balls.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said" I'm just a little hungry"  
  
"Sosil will make you something miss!" piped up the little elf" The master sent Sosil here to serve Sabrina Lenox." And with that he ran off. She started walking around and she even opened the doors to rooms and had a quick peek in. Eventually she found a library and her heart soared. At least she had something to do now and Draco hadn't said she couldn't go into the library. But it was late now and as soon as she ate she wanted to sleep. On the way back up she spotted Draco standing talking to Emily but she didn't sat anything she just went the other way as quickly as she could and he didn't say anything even though she knew he had seen her. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was before. Just maybe. 


	4. The North Tower

The next morning Sabrina woke up to the sound of knocking. She had to lie in the bed for a few minuets to remember where she was and then she remembered. She was a vampire's prisoner in a large evil looking castle and she didn't have her wand with her. She groaned and pulled herself out of the large bed and saw she was wearing a white silk nightgown and it fit perfectly. Well the castle was magical so why wouldn't all the clothes in the draws fit her? She answered the door and the house elf she had met the night before popped his head in and looked up at her his tennis ball eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Sosil did not dream it" he squeaked" It is a girl Sosil can see the girl. She could be the girl to do it, she could. Sosil hopes she is the girl to do it"  
  
"Do what?" Demanded Sabrina but the elf just shook its head.  
  
"Sosil can not say young miss" he squeaked and with that he handed her a tray with her breakfast on it and ran off down the corridor before she had the chance to ask him any more questions. She slumped down on the bed and looked at the toast she had been given. She really didn't want to stay in the room all day now that she knew it was safe to go around the castle without going to the north tower of course. She decided she would go to the library and read for a bit and then go and explore the castle. Maybe she could get the elf, Sosil, to show her around and show her all the interesting things in the castle. She still wished she had her wand back but there was no use asking for it for she knew it wouldn't work and she doubted the would ever see it again.  
  
She ate the toast quickly and dressed as fast as she could. She found a pink dress in the wardrobe and the put it on a tied a pink ribbon in her hair to pull it away from her face. She opened the door quietly hoping she wouldn't be heard by anyone or anything and then she walked quickly and quietly down the hall and down the stairs. It was empty she didn't see so much as a house elf on the way down to the library. She opened the door and stepped into the room. It was dark, the heavy sash curtains were pulled over the windows and a candle was on a desk. She moved forward looking for somebody in the room but she could see no one and there were no sounds apart from her own breathing. Something touched her oh the shoulder and she jumped and lost her footing and fell backwards. She waited for the pain she would feel when she hit the floor but there was no pain and she opened her eyes and saw Draco's grey eyes reflecting the candlelight. He had caught her. She pulled away quickly and backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whimpered" you never said I wasn't allowed in the library and I love reading so much I'm sorry ill go"  
  
She moved forwards but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked into those cold grey eyes and felt herself getting lost. She felt as if he was seeing into her soul, using her eyes as a portal. Her arm tingled were he had grabbed it and the tingle flowed up her arm like electric and it reached her brain. Suddenly something exploded in her brain and she was thrown backwards into a world of colours. Pinks, greens blues yellows her mind and body was filled with them and she felt electrically charged. She opened her eyes and the room was spinning like mad and it had a red tinge to it. She looked at Draco who was looking at her with wonder on his pale pointed face and his grey eyes watched her every move.  
  
"You can stay if you want" He whispered. He moved towards her but she stepped back to he wasn't going to touch her; he was going to open the curtains.  
  
"I thought vampires hated the sunlight" She said confused.  
  
"I do hate I, its for humans but your eyes don't work as good in the dark as mine" he said not looking at her.  
  
"its ok I can read in dark I only need a candle." she said but he shook his head.  
  
"No I'm off to sleep now anyway" he said and with that he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
What had just happened Sabrina didn't know but she knew the feeling had hit him to. It had come from his touch and it had travelled into her body and into her brain. Maybe it was some strange form of mind control but for that he wouldn't need to touch her and she had only felt it when they had had contact for more then a few seconds as they hadn't had before. She sat down on a chair and pulled the books that he had been reading towards her. How to deal with women said one. He was trying to deal with her? Didn't he ever have any contact with human woman? She guessed not. She got up and walked around looking at the shelves for anything that she could read. She found a romance book and she settled down with it.  
  
It was about 5 o'clock when she left the library and darkness had fallen on the forest like a thick blanket. It wasn't snowing but it was cold and she ran up to her room to get a cloak to wrap around herself. On the way out she saw Sosil and she asked him to show her round the castle. He seemed only too happy to and he took her round the castle telling her the history of the place. They came to some steps that seemed to lead up to a castle and she started walking up them but the tiny elf lay on one of the steps trying to stop her from going any farther. Even though she could have just stepped over him she stopped and watched as he stood up shaking from head to toe.  
  
"No miss Sosil cannot let you go up there. It is the north tower miss," he whimpered.  
  
"Oh so that's the north tower" she said and she started to walk up again." I want to see what he is hiding from me"  
  
"No miss please Sosil begs you. Come let Sosil take miss into the gardens for they are very pretty in the moonlight" Said the scared little Elf and Sabrina couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor little elf who was clearly terrified of his master. Then again she couldn't blame him she was scared of him to but at least she was almost as tall as him. The Elf started crying and hitting himself so she grabbed him arm to stop him and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Come on then lead me to the gardens" she said.  
  
"Yes miss"  
  
"Lets run I need a good run"  
  
"Yes miss Sosil can run very fast miss" he squeaked and then zoomed off. She ran after him for a bit but then when she was sure he had gone she ran back to the stairs to the north tower. She looked around to make sure nobody was about and then she quietly walked up the stone stairs up to the north tower. It was dark and cold and she found herself wishing that she really had gone to the gardens but her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to see what Draco was hiding. She came to a large wooden door and she pulled it open using all her strength and she found herself in the tower. The room was ruined. Mirrors lay smashed on the floor, tables were broken and pictures had been smashed and burnt. She tried not to step on anything as she walked around the dark room looking at anything that caught her eye. Why was the room in such a mess?  
  
Then she saw something over near the open glass doors leading to the balcony. It hovered as if held there by some invisible hand and a purple light surrounded it making it glow with beauty. Sabrina got closer to it and as she did she saw that it was a black rose that was glowing with energy and magic. She could tell it was an enchanted rose. She moved her hand towards it wanting to feel the silky black petals but then a shadow loomed over her and the rose. She looked up towards the balcony and saw Draco there the moon gleaming on his blond hair his eyes shinning an eerie purple and a bit of blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. He glared at her and she had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't breath and she started to back away towards the door fear within every part of her body and soul. He stepped forwards, the dark red blood showing up against his pale skin and then he let out a hiss like a cat and showed his fangs that made her body tingle with fright.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he roared. She jumped as he hit a table and broke it. Next he went for her but she jumped out the way and quick as she could she pulled the wooden doors open and ran down the steps of the north tower. She didn't hear any sound behind her but he was a hunter, he had move quietly to catch his prey and now she was his prey and he was going to hunt her. To him she was merely food, nothing more. She ran through the castle ignoring Sosil's cried for her to stop and when she got outside she ran towards the gates and she ran out into the cold dark night not caring where she went just wanting to get away from the castle and Draco. She stumbled and fell on the cold ground and she wished that she had a horse with her.  
  
Then out of the trees jumped a wolf followed by about 3 others. She gasped and ran as fast as she could, her hair and clothes getting caught on branches. The wolves were catching up to her fast and they would surly reach her before she reached safety. She tripped on a large branch and fell hard on the floor hurting her leg. As quick as she could she got up and grabbed a large branch to protect herself from the hungry wolves but she knew it was useless. She was going to die although she thought it was Draco who would kill her for going into the north tower, not hungry wolves. They reached her and one tried to jumped on her and bite her but she swung the large branch and hit it oh the back. Another tried to bite her leg and she swung the branch again but it caught it in its mouth and broke it. She fell to the floor and the wolves were just about to jump on her when something seemed to fly out the sky.  
  
In landed in front of her separating her from the wolves. It was growing and when a snarling wolf jumped at it, it grabbed hold of its neck and snapped it like a twig. More wolves had turned up behind Sabrina hoping to get something to eat and her saviour turned round and she saw whom it was. It was Draco and he looked angry, angrier then he had looked when he found her in the north tower. A wolf was about to jump on her but he jumped on the wolf and sunk his fangs into its neck. The wolf yelped and Draco licked up its blood as quickly as he could. He seemed to be enjoying the blood and when he dropped the wolf's dead body to the floor he looked like he could take on anyone. She half expected him to turn round and bite her but he didn't he lunged at another wolf that was about to bite her and he sank his fangs into that one too. It howled in pain and he fright and she watched as the wolves dead dark red blood stained the ground and Draco's black cloak. He threw its body to the floor and the rest of the wolves ran off frightened that the same would happen to them. Draco wiped the blood off his pale face and then turned to face her his eyes burning into her and his fangs long and glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it, hoping he wouldn't try anything but he didn't. The way it had before her body tingled and it spread all the way up her arm to her brain were it exploded. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the feeling off but then instead of painful, as it had been before she found it quite pleasant. His pale faced watched her as if she was doing it, making this energy flow through them both but she was doing nothing and the energy continued to flow until he let go of her hand. Her body and mind still tingled and was still full of colours but the main energy had gone. He stood there breathing heavily watching her every move.  
  
"Come on let's get back to the castle" was all he said. 


	5. Mudblood

Sabrina lay on her bed in the castle and watched the falling snow out the window and she smiled. She had liked the feeling she had shared with Draco; she had liked it a lot. Her body ached with tiredness and she was still shaken up by nearly being eaten by wolves. If it hadn't been for Draco she would have been dead and eaten now and she owed him her life. He already owned her life but she didn't care for the moment because she was happy. The only thing was that she missed her father and Hermione so much and wished she could see them but she knew Draco would never let her out of the castle by herself, not after the wolves. Without her wand she couldn't defend herself but Draco would not give it to her because he thought she would try to kill him or maybe escape but she wouldn't try to kill him even though the might try to escape. If only she could see her father and Hermione then she would feel even happier. There was a knock at the door and Sabrina sat up and Emily entered a smile on her pale pretty face.  
  
"Are you ok?" She said.  
  
"I feel great. I nearly got eaten by wolves and I feel fantastic" she said grinning because she couldn't help herself. His touch had made her feel this way she knew it.  
  
"Good" said Emily" Do you need anything?"  
  
"Well yes um but it cant be done" she said her voice growing sad. She did want something but she knew he would never let it happen.  
  
"What and maybe it can be done" Said Emily pushing her to tell.  
  
"I would like to see my father and Hermione..just for a while" Said Sabrina her eyes now stinging with tears. She was mixed with a feeling of happiness from Draco's touch and sadness from missing her father and Hermione. She was more confused then she had ever been in her life and she wanted to understand things again. She had things to ask Draco like why did he have a magic rose and why did he not want her to see it?  
  
"Well I will see what I can do" Said Emily standing up" You should sleep now you have been through a lot"  
  
But Sabrina didn't think she could sleep. She watched the snow start to fall and she felt full of energy but slowly she drifted of to sleep and into the world of dreams.  
  
Draco watched Emily come out from Sabrina's room and she smiled at him. He knew that smile meant she was ok and that she wasn't hurt but maybe it meant something else.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her. Her smile grew wider.  
  
"Its her. She's the one she is your s-" she said happily but Draco cut her off before she could say it.  
  
"No she is not Cho was my soul mate but now she id dead" said Draco in a cold voice.  
  
"no, it all fits all the feelings and emotions and the power you describe" She said firmly" she is your soul mate, the one who will break the spell for you as Cho couldn't. That's why Cho ran away; she couldn't deal with it and what you had made her. Sabrina can deal with it because you and her are meant to be together no matter what"  
  
"Don't be stupid," he said" She must have a cast a spell!"  
  
"With what? You took her wand and there isn't any magical ingredients in the castle to make things like that happen." Said Emily. Draco could see she wouldn't let it go.  
  
"Ok, ok just shut up about it for now, I need to think" he said.  
  
"Ok but she also wants to see her father and Hermione," said Emily.  
  
"Well they can come here, she isn't going anyway," he growled.  
  
"Well her father cant apperate and we aren't connected to the floo network" Said Emily.  
  
"Why? Is her father a squib?" Asked Draco.  
  
"No..he's a muggle and so was her mother" Said Emily. Draco glared at her.  
  
"You mean she is a mudblood like Granger?" Asked Draco in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"Well yes" Said Emily" and there is no need to say it like it's a bad thing"  
  
"You have been trying to tell me that my soulmate is a mudblood? Have you gone funny in the head?" He said coldly.  
  
"Draco its time you stopped trying to act like your father. Your not Lucius!" Said Emily" there is nothing wrong with muggle borns the only thing that's wrong with them is people like you wont leave them alone!"  
  
She turned her back and stormed off down the hall. He was tempted to go after to but that would mean he had to apologize and he hated doing it and he hated to admit when she was right. He wasn't his father and the fact that Sabrina was muggle born didn't mean there was anything wrong with her. If anything it meant she was strong for putting up with all the abuse from pure bloods. He now felt that he understood Granger even though she was a little know it all. But he still hated Harry Potter the one who thought he was so great when really he had his head in the clouds and that weasly boy, Ron had followed his path when they left school. World's best auruor's? Yeah right. Draco would like to see them when they came up against something really evil and powerful. He would like to see what they would do when they came up against him.  
  
"I cant believe what that little bitch did" Whispered Harry angrily. Ron nodded and tried to hide a laugh behind his mug of butter beer. They sat by the fire, the best place in the inn when it was snowing and they had already drunk loads. Harry had had at least four fire whiskies and Ron was on his 6th butter beer of the evening. Around them people sung and dance but none of this bothered Ron and he turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
"I will get her to marry me if it is the last thing I do" promised Harry as he downed the rest on his drink and slammed the glass onto the wooden table." More fire whisky!"  
  
Lavender ran up to him, her hair long free and flowing and as soon as she was near Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back as she poured him another fire whisky. Then he pushed her off and picked up his drink and she looked at him like she was about to cry. Harry is the best when it comes to woman, Ron thought, he can make them do anything. Except make Sabrina marry him. He felt himself smiling again and turned away quickly so Harry wouldn't see it.  
  
" One day I will get Sabrina to kiss me like that" he said raising his glass." Cheers!"  
  
Suddenly the doors to the inn flew open and Sabrina's father came running in looking cold and frightened. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his face was pale and he looked sick. He coughed and then ran up to Harry.  
  
"You have to help her you have to save her," he mumbled.  
  
"Save who?"  
  
"He has her he's going to kill her" he said. He grabbed hold of Harry but Harry pushed him off.  
  
"What are you blabbering about old man" Demanded Harry in a deep voice. Everyone was watching them as Sabrina's father got up and stared Harry straight in the face.  
  
"The vampire has Sabrina"  
  
The room was silent and then suddenly everyone was laughing and Harry himself gave a loud laugh and then hit Ron hard on the back. Ron jumped but didn't say anything as Sabrina's father looked at them all in horror.  
  
"Why are you laughing? He's going to kill her!"  
  
"Old man there is no vampires in the France, I killed them all" Said Harry through his laughter.  
  
"You didn't get all of them" Shouted Sabrina's father." Please help me!"  
  
"Ok we will help you," said Harry.  
  
"Oh thank you," he said as Harry shoved him towards the door.  
  
"Yes we will help you," Said Harry and then he pushed him out the door hard. He landed in a pile of snow face first." When pigs fly!" 


	6. The Black Rose And The Spell

Draco watched Sabrina as she walked through the snow leading the horse that she had brought when she had come for her father. He knew he shouldn't be watching her but he couldn't help himself, she was so pretty and sweet. She looked up towards the castle and caught site of him and he thought he saw her smile a bit. She carried on walking and then she looked up to him again.  
  
"Why don't you come down?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment. Part of him wanted to go down but part of him didn't want to get to close to her for her own safety. He thought about it for a moment and then he heard the door open behind him and he turned round to see Emily.  
  
"Go out to her. I know its what you want and I can see she wants it to" Said Emily just saying what he thought out loud. He looked back outside and saw that Sabrina had bent down to feed some little birds and one of then even jumped onto her hand and she laughed and looked back up at him her piercing blue eyes begging him to come out.  
  
"Just go" Said Emily" it will be ok"  
  
Yes it will be, thought Draco and with that he jumped down from the balcony and landed on his feet in some snow. She looked away from the birds and when she saw him she smiled and watched him in wonder as he walked over to her. As he approached most of the birds flew away but one bird, a magical healing bird with its green feathers stayed where it was and cocked its head and looked at him.  
  
"She likes you" Whispered Sabrina. She stood up and put some bird feed in his hands trying not to touch his hand to much for it seemed she didn't want to set the feeling of again. Maybe she was scared of what he might do but the truth was he wouldn't do anything. The bird twittered and put it's head to one side and then hopped onto Draco's had giving it a little nip with its dainty beak. Draco's smiled and its was a real smile this time, not a cold smile or an evil smile. Sabrina saw it and she shivered but it didn't scare her for she could tell this was the first time he had done anything like this and for a moment he looked like a normal wizard enjoying himself. She shook her head and the thought disappeared to be replaced with the fact that he was still a vampire but that didn't matter to her. Not really.  
  
She looked at him. For the first time she really looked at him and noticed something. He had once been human. She didn't know how she could tell but she just felt it inside him. He hadn't always been a vampire, he wasn't born like it, and he was made. His eyes were grey in the bright morning sunshine and his blond hair shone but now she really saw what he was. And she wasn't scared.  
  
Later that night she and he were sat in the living room in front of the fire, alone. Emily had gone to bed early but Sabrina was sure that before she had left she had gave a brother a little wink. Draco hadn't show any sign of seeing it and he carried on staring into the flames which lit up his pale face. Now they sat in silence watching the fire and Sabrina was too afraid to break the silence that had settled in the room. Even the fire burning was quiet and no sounds came from outside. She wanted them to talk but she didn't know what they could talk about. Then she remembered. The black rose she had wanted to know what was so special about it and why he had wanted t hid it from her.  
  
"Draco" She whispered a little scared. He looked away from the fire and he looked at her.  
  
"Yes" he said just as quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to see that rose?" She asked quickly. There she had asked it and it felt good to have finally said it. He was quiet for a moment, thoughtful then he looked into her eyes and Sabrina saw them shinning sliver in the firelight.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to know what I am" he said.  
  
"I know what you are. You're a made vampire, I can sense the humanity in you. It still there" She said and she saw his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"No there is no human left and I will never be human again." He said" And the truth is a like being a vampire but I hate being cut off from the world. I cant leave the forest because of the rose"  
  
"Why? Tell me why you are like this" She asked and she could tell he wanted to but then she saw something on his face that told her he would not." Why wont you tell me?"  
  
"No I will not and don't keep asking me why"  
  
"But why you can trust me-"  
  
"No!" he snarled and Sabrina saw his fangs and his eyes were a piercing silver" its for your own protection. If you know too much they will kill you!  
  
"Who will-"  
  
"I said no!" he roared and he jumped up.  
  
"Oh yeah well why do you care so much that they will kill me!" She shouted equally as mad as him. She wanted to know the truth and she felt she had a kind of right to know the truth if she was in danger.  
  
"Because you might be the one to break the spell!" he shouted his face contorted in fury and his fangs curved and sharp like little daggers. Straight away he had realised what he had said and the fury left his face to be replaced with something that looked like fright.  
  
"What spell? I have a right to know so tell me everything because even if you don't I know they will kill me if they find me if its breaks your spell" She said. He sat down again by the fire and he sat down to beside her but closer this time.  
  
"Ok I will tell you everything. I was born in 1987 and I lived in the Malfoy manor with my mother and father. Malfoy is my last name. I attended Hogwarts where I met Harry, Ron and Hermione. I hated them but I hated potter the most because he was so big headed but nobody outside of Slytherin could see it. That was the house I was in. To make potter mad in my 7th year I went out with Cho Chang the girl potter loved but I really fell in love with her. When we left I moved with her to this castle and my sister came. We were happy here but one day a bum came here looking for shelter but I turned him away of course. Him being angry with me showed his true form, a vampire wizard. He said he would have his revenge but he also said he would give me a small hope of putting thing's right to make it for more fun for him. He bit me and made me a vampire, a strong one. He gave me a rose that would bloom until my 25th birthday and he said if I had found my soulmate and I loved her and they loved me in return then I would take the form I was destined to take. But if the rose died before them I would remain a vampire forever trapped in the forest and feeding on those who got lost there."  
  
"So why didn't you feed on me?" She asked wanting to know.  
  
"I will get to that soon," He said firmly and then he continued" I tried to hide it from Cho and my sister but my sister could tell and she begged me to make her. She said she would kill herself if I didn't so you see I had to do it. Cho didn't find out though because I could still eat human food and go out into the daylight. One day I had forgot to feed and I was so hungry. Nobody had come into the forest for a few days and I needed blood. I was out of my mind and the first person I came across was Cho. I drank from her and when I was sane again I saw what I had done and I fed her from myself so that she could live with me forever"  
  
He stopped and looked at her for a moment as if trying to look for signs of disgust. She tried not to show any but she could see that he could see her disgust at what he had done to Cho and his sister. He really was a monster and he could do to her what he had done to them. But why had he not even tried to bite her yet?  
  
"I didn't mean to bite her but I couldn't live with it if she died so you see I had to do it and also a part of me wanted it done so that we could be together, kill together forever. But it didn't work that way. She went crazy and she wouldn't feed and she ran away and I have not seen her since. From that day I got Emily to bring me ugly girl and boys so that I would never fall in love again. But then you came and I couldn't resist having you instead of your father and then your touch made me feel something. I think you may be the one. I think you are my soulmate"  
  
"But..." she was gob smacked. She that was what they felt when they touched. That power was because they were soulmates and they were meant to be together forever." But you don't love me you love Cho. Maybe this is something else"  
  
"There is nothing else. I researched it. You are the one" he said firmly and she could tell he was telling the truth.  
  
"B..But you hate me and I think you're a monster" She said in a daze" You scare me!"  
  
"I know but its what I am" he said showing his fangs in an evil smile" I wasn't exactly a saint before I was changed and when the spell is broken I will definitely not be good."  
  
"But the spell will not be broken because I don't love you and you don't love me" she said. She was started to get hysterical and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
"That's true but who knows? Time can change relationships" he said with a sneer. 


	7. The Vampires

Sabrina sat in the library holding up a book trying to read it. She kept thinking about what Draco had said last night and now she couldn't concentrate on what she was meant to be reading. Her mind kept drifting off to the possibility that they may fall in love and it would break the spell but then Sabrina thought it would never happen because although he was the most handsome guy she had seen he was cold and she thought of him as a killer because that what he was. He had killed Cho and his sister and eventually he would kill her, especially when he found out she could not break the spell. The whole thing was impossible. Stop thinking about it, she thought and she tried to read her book. A few minuets later Draco had walked in and he looked angry. His eyes were silver and his fangs flashed in the candlelight. His pale face had its look of animal fury and Sabrina felt scared.  
  
"D Draco what's wrong?" She asked finally plucking up the courage to ask him. His shinning silver eyes shit to her and her heart gave a loud thump. She tried to stop herself shivering.  
  
"Some unwelcome guests are coming tomorrow night" he hissed revealing his fangs and Sabrina felt her hairs stand up. She was frightened she just couldn't help getting frightened when he got like this because when he did she was his prey and she always half expected him to bite her.  
  
"Vampires?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes vampires. They will kill you if they find out you are the one to break the spell" He snarled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are evil and they will do anything to ruin anybodies life" he said" And I'm worried they will hurt you"  
  
"Well I could protect myself if I had my wand" She said hoping he would get the hint. She still didn't feel safe in the castle without her wand and she would not use it to escape because she felt that if she tried and he caught her then he would lock her up and she didn't want that. That would mean there was no chance of ever seeing her father or Hermione again. She looked at him and she could tell he was thinking it over.  
  
"Yes you are right," he said finally" I don't want to keep you shut up in your bedroom anyway they would find you. If you have your wand if they try anything you can defend yourself"  
  
"Yes but why are they coming anyway?" She asked hoping he would give her a straight answer.  
  
"They have a plan to kill Harry Potter" he aid with a wicked smile and she could tell he was speaking the truth.  
  
"That's horrible!" She exclaimed" I hate the guy but I wouldn't want him dead"  
  
"Well I do" he growled" Better him then you anyway, unless you want them to kill you"  
  
"No!" She shouted.  
  
"Well shut up then," he snarled. She saw the cold furry in his eyes. It scared her so much she couldn't stop tears spilling from her eyes and she ran as fast as she could out of the library and to her room hoping he would follow. He didn't and that was good because if there had been a stake about she might just have tried it even though he would have killed her before she had a chance. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed till she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning when she opened her eyes to see her room full of winter sunshine she was filled with dread. Today might be the day she was killed and part of her thought that Draco might be the one to do it out of fury or hate for muggle borns. She spread out a little in bed and then she noticed there was something in the bed. She pulled back the covers and saw her wand lying in the bed next to her. Anger flared up in her. Draco had been in her room in the night, he cold have done anything... But at least she had her wands. It was oak 12 Inches with a tail hair from a unicorn in it. She had had it since she had attended Wizarding School and she didn't want to throw it away. She had become attached to it over the years and it had served her well.  
  
She hoped it would serve her well tonight if anybody attacked her. She wasn't prepared to stay in her room all the time they were there but even if she did they would smell her out anyway. She would be with Draco when they came tonight and she hoped that if the wand did fail for some reason Draco would protect her. But then Draco was one of them.  
  
At 6 o clock Sabrina slipped into the best dress she could find. It was purple with a silk underskirt and she grabbed her wand and slipped it up the tight sleeve of the dress. She would act like a muggle so that if the vampires did attack her she could surprise them. She walked downstairs into the main entrance hall and heard loud laughter coming from the sitting room. She swallowed her fear and walked into the room.  
  
Two men about a little older then Draco were sat in chairs and Draco was stood at the fireplace dressed in a black trousers and jumper and a black cloak. The flames danced in his grey eyes making them look silvery. He watched her as she stood in the entrance of the room. The two men were also looking at her and making her feel cold.  
  
"This is Sabrina" Said Draco coldly" my prisoner"  
  
"What a pretty young girl" Said the man who was tall and thin. The other one who had flaming red hair said nothing.  
  
"This is Adam" Said Draco indicating the tall one" And this is Scott"  
  
The man with the red hair stood up and bowed.  
  
"Charmed" he said.  
  
"They are going to be staying for a few days. They have some bissniuss in town"  
  
"Your going to Kill Harry Potter" Sabrina mumbled. Adam liked surprised bt Scott didn't seem at all surprised." I heard Draco saying"  
  
"Well you are right" Said Scott" We are going to be killing him"  
  
"Im hungry" said Adam" tell me Draco do you have any other prisoners"  
  
"No not of late" said Draco.  
  
"Shame" said Adam" It will be a shame to kill her"  
  
Sabrina's eyes widened in fear. Her eyes darted to Draco but he only smiled cruelly. He could tell no help was coming from him. The vampire Adam had started to move towards her his eyes red and his fangs glinting in the firelight. She moved backwards and he lunged at her. Quick as she could she whipped her wand from the sleeve of her dress and shouted the first spell that came into her head. Adam was thrown backwards and he hit the wall hard. Scott let out a little laugh as Adam sat up and glared at Draco.  
  
"She's a witch" he snarled.  
  
"Yes I know," said Draco clearly amused. Adam got up and snarled at looking like he was ready to pounce again. Scott stepped in front of him and looked at Adam sternly. Adam snarled and walked back to his seat and sat down. Scott sat down still looking at Adam.  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to feed later" Said Draco" We must discuss the reason you are here now. Sabrina please leave us"  
  
"Id rather stay" Said Sabrina coldly.  
  
"I will not let you" Said Draco" these are vampire plans it is forbidden for your mortal ears to hear them. If you hear by law we have to kill you"  
  
"I still want to stay" She said sternly.  
  
"get out" He whispered dangerously quiet.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" he roared and with that he jumped up his eyes like molten silver and his fangs sharp. She fled from the room as fast as her legs could carry her tears running down her cheeks. That had really scared her but of course she still wanted to find out about their plan. She would even if they killed her and then she would warn Harry and Ron using magic. At least magic was on her side. 


End file.
